Ad ogni cambiamento e con l'amore raggiunge il suo
by Roseny Volturi
Summary: 1:"A cualquier cambio y con el amor alcanza su fin" Chelsea, una vampira de Volterra, revive a uno de los viejos enemigos de los Cullen, y con ellos se desata una guerra, ¿Que pasara? James&Chelsea. Music: L'amore-Sonohra.Music: Need-Hana Pestle
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, son de sthepanie meyer!!**

**ya quisiera que fueran mios!!![xD]**, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE!!:D

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Rose Volturi~:D

__________________________________________________________________________________

Any change and with the end comes

Prefacio:

Aro POV.

Todo se va….

Se aleja…….

Los gritos callan, Los sonidos se desvanecen……

Ya no pude escucuchar como Chelsea gritaba……

No pude, me quede paralisado hay como un vegetal, veia como Demetri la sacaba jalando de aquella habitación…..

Mire a los demas Volturis, todos me miraban con rabia, excepto Jane ella trataba de sonreirme……

Mire a un costado y vi a mi esposa…. A mi Sulpicia…ella estaba como Chelsea, habia perdido el brillo de sus ojos….

Pero ¿¿¿que debía hacer???

Alice se acerco a mi y me abrazo, de repente vi como se amaban James y Chelsea, tambien vi… lo que Chelsea estaba a punto de hacer……..

Carlisle y Zafrina salieron corriendo en cuanto a mi cara….pero era demaciado tarde….

Tia, la vampira del clan egipcio…. Entro con Chelsea en brazos…..


	2. El principio de mi castigo

**PERSONAJES NO MIOS!! YA KISIERA!! JAJAJAJA!! BUENO SON DE STHEPANIE MEYER!! BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA **

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_OO2

Chelsea POV.

Bueno pues me llamo Chelsea Lesly Vulturi, soy hija biológica de Aro y Sulpicia Vulturi, no hay mucho que contar, vivo en Volterra, mi mejor amigo es Demetri Vulturi, mi hermana favorita es Jane, y asta hace 2 siglos mi pareja era Afton, el era mi todo, o eso creia.

FLASH BACK:

-CHELSEA ME TIENES ARTO!!!YA ME CANSE DE TI!! Y POR ESO ME IRE CON EL CLAN AMAZONICO!!-me dijo gritando enfrente de todos en nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

-pero…pero…-intente decir mientras el se alejaba.

-ASTA NUNCA CHELSEA!! TE ODIO-dijo dándome la espalda tomando su equipaje y saliendo por aquella gran puerta.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Tal vez tenga razón, y eso era lo mejor, después de todo llevábamos juntos 100 siglos, y el amor no es para siempre o eso creo, aun me duele millones que me allá dejado, y mi sonrisa ya no es la misma, o eso dice mi padre, Aro, el siempre ha querido que me espose con mi mejor amigo, Demetri, pero solo es como mi hermano mayor, mí habitación en este momento es mas acogedora que nada, o eso creo, hay siempre estoy, en mi balcón, la vista era magnifica, da hacia el reloj, en la plaza principal, había muchas parejas, amándose, siempre me sentaba a verlos, como sentía su amor, y la nostalgia de tener uno, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que de repente fueron interrumpidos por un "Toc Toc", se escucho en mi puerta:

-Pase-conteste con un tono de soledad.

-Chels….-dijo Cayo acercandose a mi- otra ves viendo humanos??-dijo con tono de ironia.

-Si, esque no logro entender por que su amor dura tanto y el mio no…..

-aaaaa-suspiro- vamos Chels te tenemos una sorpresa,por favor camina al recibidor.

-Esta bien-respondi.

Me levante y Cayo me llego hacia el vestíbulo, hay estaba mi viejo amigo, Carlisle, con su esposa Esme, a un costado, mi vieja amiga Rosalie y Alice.

-Chelsea!!-grito alice y corrimos a abrazarnos.

-Te extrañe duendecita-dije casi llorando.

-Igual Garabata-dijo y las 2 reimos.

-Chelsea, como soy tu padre, te castigo por....por....por...-se quedo pensando y trabado.

-Por lo malo que allas echo en tu vida pasada-lo interrumpio Jane.

Lo pero del todo no era que me llevaran a Forks, si no que ya tenian mi equipaje y todo lo que necesitaba,y viendolo de este punto de vista, no me habia portado mal, asi me despedi de todos,la sorpresa no era mucho de mi agrado, me ivan a llevar a forks, no queria ir, pero me obligaron, ya que tenia que olvidar, tal vez solo a Afton, no queria irme de Volterra, pero era necesario,Tome la mano de Alice y salimos por la puerta de aquel gran castillo, tomamos un vuelo y llegammos a Forks. Alice conduicio unas 5 horas, por que en si no llegamos a Foks, llegamos a Washinton, y hay Alice condujo, su Porsche, me suvi en el copitolo, no iba muy feliz pero iba, cuando llegamos a forks, conducimos hasta una casa, situada en el bosque, Alice, me bajo en esa casa, en la porche estaban 3 hombres y una mujer, recorde que eran Emmett,Jaspe y Edward, a y Bella, no era loq ue esperaba peor era algo, al parecer estaba castigada, por lo que ize en mi otra vida, pero vamos,_ "Emmett es lido_"pense, me di cuenta de que a el le agraba tanto como a mi verme, me abrazo,"_Espero y no me enamore de el_", pense otra ves, pero esta ya era demaciado tarde, no podia parar de mirarlo.


End file.
